The present invention, and inventive system, is a new and novel invention that works as an improved electrical outlet with cover and light. One goal of the present invention is to provide a lighting function on an outlet cover with a cover and additional outlet sockets for users to utilize therein not clogging or congesting a standard wall out let. In some embodiments of the present invention the outlet with cover and light maybe locked to prevent children from accessing the socket. In several embodiments the present invention has a battery for emergency back up.
The present invention is readily distinguishable from the following prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,405 to Horwinski discloses a night light that is controlled by a mechanical switch on the actual side of the device. The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,405 because the present invention offers a light sensor control and does not require a manual manipulation in order to activate the nightlight. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has a 3 push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing childproofing of an outlet without losing the functionality of said outlet and never has to be removed like other outlet childproofing devices. It also solves the problem of providing childproofing of an outlet without losing the functionality of said outlet and never has to be removed like other outlet childproofing devices. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,426 to Barla fails to include the nightlight feature of some embodiments of the present invention. The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,426 because the present invention offers a night light with a sensor to control operation. It has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed, it has 3 push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. In several embodiments the present invention solves the problem of providing light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,568 to Ko does not disclose a night light that is controlled with a sensor. The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,568 because the present invention offers a nightlight with a sensor to control operation. It has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has 3 push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing childproofing of an outlet without losing the functionality of said outlet and never has to be removed like other outlet childproofing devices. It solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,682 to Marischen discloses a night light that is not controlled by a sensor, unlike the present invention that offers a light sensor to control operation and has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has 3 push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing childproofing of an outlet without losing the functionality of said outlet and never has to be removed like other outlet childproofing devices. It solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,873 to McBain does not have a night light much less one controlled with a sensor. The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,873 because the present invention offers a night light with a sensor to control operation. The present invention has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has 3 push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,459 to Appleberg does not have a night light nor a night light controlled with a sensor. The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,459 because the present invention offers a night light with a sensor to control operation. The present invention also has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has 3 push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing childproofing of an outlet without losing the functionality of said outlet and never has to be removed like other outlet childproofing devices. It solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,787 to Rintz does not have a night light controlled with a sensor. The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,787 because the present invention offers a light sensor to control operation. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has 3 push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing childproofing of an outlet without losing the functionality of said outlet and never has to be removed like other outlet childproofing devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,915,528 to Ni does not have a night light. The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 7,915,528 because the present invention offers a night light with a sensor to control operation. The present invention also has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has 3 push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,440 Jaworski does not have a night light that connects into both outlets on a wall therefore covering the entire faceplate of the wall outlet nor does it disclosure a protective cover. The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,440 because the present invention offers an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing childproofing of an outlet without losing the functionality of said outlet and never has to be removed like other outlet childproofing devices. It has 3 push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations in many embodiments.
US Patent Application 2009/0188693 to Simmons does not disclose a night light. The present invention is distinguished from 2009/0188693 because the present invention includes a night light and offers an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has 3 push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed; it solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
US Patent Application 2003/0092297 to Reindle et al discloses a night light that is not controlled by a sensor. The present invention is distinguished from 2003/0092297 because the present invention offers a light sensor to control operations. The present invention offers USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has 3 push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet. It has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing childproofing of an outlet without losing the functionality of said outlet and never has to be removed like other outlet childproofing devices. It solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed.
US Patent Application 2008/0233780 to Waters has neither a night light nor a night light that is controlled with a sensor. The present invention is distinguished from 2008/0233780 because the present invention offers a night light with a sensor to control operation. The present invention also has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has 3 push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet. It has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing childproofing of an outlet without losing the functionality of said outlet and never has to be removed like other outlet childproofing devices. It solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,989 to Brousard Jr. does not have a night light. The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,989 because the present invention offers a night light with a sensor to control operation. The present invention also has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. In several embodiments the present invention solves the problem of providing light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It also solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,399,765 to Baldwin et al does not have a night light. The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 8,399,765 because the present invention offers a night light with a sensor to control operation. The present invention also has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has 3 push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,969 to In does not have a night light. The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,969 because the present invention offers a night light with a sensor to control operation. The present invention also has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has 3 push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,662 to Kennedy does not have a night light. The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,662 because the present invention offers a night light that a sensor and has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has 3 push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure. It has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed. It solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,588 to Soules does not have a night light. The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,588 because the present invention offers a night light with a sensor to control. The present invention also has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing childproofing of an outlet without losing the functionality of said outlet and never has to be removed like other outlet childproofing devices. It solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,649,838 to Lopez, Jr. et al does a night light. The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 6,649,838 because the present invention offers a night light with a sensor to control. The present invention also has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,304,652 to McBain does not have a night light. The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 8,304,652 because the present invention has a night light with a sensor to control operation. The present invention in several embodiments has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,794,575 to McBain et al does not have a night light. The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 6,794,575 because the present invention has a night light that sensor to control operation . . . . And has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,473 to Dokoupil discloses a night light that is controlled by a sensor. The present invention has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet; it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing childproofing of an outlet without losing the functionality of said outlet and never has to be removed like other outlet childproofing devices. It solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations
U.S. Pat. No. 8,704,091 to Shotey et al does not have a night light that is controlled by a sensor. The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 8,704,091 because the present invention offers a night light with a sensor to control. The present invention also has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet; it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. D330,267 to Hendrix does not have a night light that offers a sensor to control operation. In several embodiments this invention is different from D330,267 because the present invention offers a night light with both a sensor to control operation and an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing childproofing of an outlet without losing the functionality of said outlet and never has to be removed like other outlet childproofing devices. It solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. D 429,829 to Doran does not have a night light that has a sensor to control operation. In several embodiments this invention is different from D429,829 because the present invention offers a night light that has both and sensor to control operations and an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing childproofing of an outlet without losing the functionality of said outlet and never has to be removed like other outlet childproofing devices. It solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,825 to Mandapat discloses a night light that is not controlled by a sensor. In several embodiments this invention is different from U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,825 because the present invention offers a sensor to control operation and has an override switch to bypass the sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet; it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing childproofing of an outlet without losing the functionality of said outlet and never has to be removed like other outlet childproofing devices. It solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,676 to Ha does not have a night light nor does it have one that is controlled with a sensor. In several embodiments this invention is different from U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,676 because the present invention has a night light with a sensor to control operation. And has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it has push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. In several embodiments the present invention solves the problem of providing light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It also solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover. Solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,900 to Soules does not have a night light controlled with a sensor. In several embodiments this invention is different from U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,900 because the present invention has a night light with a sensor to control operation and has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing childproofing of an outlet without losing the functionality of said outlet and never has to be removed like other outlet childproofing devices. It solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,440 to Jaworski does not have a night light that provides light without losing the use of both outlets. In several embodiments this invention is different from U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,440 because the present invention offers an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing childproofing of an outlet without losing the functionality of said outlet and never has to be removed like other outlet childproofing devices. It has push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,322 to Bangert does not have a night light nor does it have one that is controlled with a sensor. In several embodiments this invention is different from U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,322 because the present invention offers a night light with a sensor to control operation and has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,442 to Dickie does not have a night light that offers a sensor to control operation. In several embodiments this invention is different from U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,442 because the present invention offers a night light with a sensor to control operation and an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing childproofing of an outlet without losing the functionality of said outlet and never has to be removed like other outlet childproofing devices. It solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,422 to Robertson does not have a night light. In several embodiments this invention is different from U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,422 because the present invention offers a night light with a sensor to control operation and an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed it solves the problem of providing childproofing of an outlet without losing the functionality of said outlet and never has to be removed like other outlet childproofing devices. It solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,229 to Skarman discloses a night light that is not controlled by a sensor. In several embodiments this invention is different from U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,229 because the present invention offers a sensor to control operation and has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet it has a sliding hinge pin that allows it to flip open and closed. It solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.
US Patent 2005-070952 to Nagashima discloses a night light that is not controlled by a sensor. In several embodiments this invention is different from US 2005-070952 because the present invention offers a sensor to control operation and has an override switch to bypass the light sensor to keep the light on all the time. It has USB ports that add to the existing number of outlets and it has a battery that provides walkway lighting when the outlet loses power. It has push click tabs that act as a child lock securing live outlets and can also lock at multiple levels. It has a beveled face to allow the cover to close and secure/cover plugs that have been plugged into the outlet. It solves the problem of providing childproofing of an outlet without losing the functionality of said outlet and never has to be removed like other outlet childproofing devices. It solves the problem of providing a light while still having the ability to still utilize both outlets while providing a sliding decorative cover and also provides light in the area so that the outlets can be easily accessed. It also solves the problem of providing childproofing of an outlet without losing the functionality of said outlet and never has to be removed like other outlet childproofing devices. It solves the problem of providing light in situations when there is no power and no light in emergency situations.